Halloween
by Noan
Summary: [Spé. Halloween et Kdo pour Cat'] Duo accompagne les enfants pour la tournée d'Halloween....


**CHALUT!!!!**

**Je sais, ça fait un bail que j'ai rien écrit ...**

**J'en suis désolée mais bon, j'ai une vie un peu houleuse à côté en ce moment !!**

**Bref...**

**DEDICACE SPECIALE: Kdo pour CATIRELLA et un chtit clin d'oeil à Zashi parce que c'était son anniversaire ce mois-ci aussi et que je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire... GROS BISOUS à toutes les deux et je vous souhaite une nouvelle année pleine de bonnes choses!!!**

**Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, je les écris ce matin - une illumination!!- donc je suis désolée s'il traîne quelques fautes, je l'arrangerais plus tard.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-**

Il y a des jours comme ça, dans l'année, que Duo Maxwell n'aurait loupé pour rien au monde et Halloween en faisait parti.

Ex-pilote de Gundam pendant un guerre qui lui avait pourri la moitié de son existence, il n'avait eu guère l'occasion d'en profiter, lui qui adorait les sucreries et les blagues !!!

Ce fut donc naturellement quand ce 31 octobre AC 202 qu'il avait accepté d'accompagner les enfants de l'orphelinat qu'Hilde avait ouvert à Sank dans leur recherche de bonbons.

-

Déguisé en Shinigami – il avait trouvé le costume tellement cool dans la vitrine et si… lui - , Duo se présenta devant l'établissement à 17h30 pour récupérer le petit groupe de bambins.

Autrement dit, à peine eut-il le temps de sonner qu'une horde de squelettes, d'épouvantails, de sorcières et autres fées lui avait sauté dessus sans autre préavis qu'un immense cri de joie.

Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, riant à pleins poumons sous une quinzaine de gamins déchaînés.

« Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à t'en sortir seul Duo ? »

Le natté avait regardé son amie, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air un peu inquiet jouant sur son visage.

« Ne t'en fais Babe !! Je suis sûr qu'ils se tiendront bien s'ils ne veulent pas finir l'après-midi à nettoyer le jardin de l'orphelinat !! »

Un sourire en coin jouait sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'une grande vague de récrimination s'élevait du groupe d'enfants.

Il se releva et fit de grands gestes pour les calmer.

« On est bien d'accord les mômes, soit on m'écoute et on aura pleins de bonbons pour ce soir, soit on rentre et on fait le ménage !! Ok ? »

Les gamins, tous face au jeune homme, crièrent d'une même voix.

« OUI DUO !!!! »

Le sus-nommé fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

« Il faut juste savoir leur parler !!! »

Hilde fit une moue boudeuse sous la boutade mais finit par sourire en voyant tous les enfants sautillaient autour de son ami.

« Tu me les ramènes pour le dîner ? »

Duo, qui s'apprêtait à partir, se retourna.

« Pas de prob' !!! Je t'appelle s on a un peu de retard ! »

Sur ces belles paroles et après un dernier signe de la main, tout le groupe se mit en marche pour la récolte.

-

Toutes les rues de Sank ainsi que les maisons s'illuminaient de couleur orange, blanche, verte et noire, émerveillant aussi bien les enfants que Duo.

Pendant près de 2h, ils sonnèrent aux portes et entonnèrent le fameux « Trick or Treat » auquel les adultes, souvent déguisés eux aussi répondaient en riant avant de leur offrir de plonger les petits mains dans un saladiers remplis de choses bien trop sucrées mais si délicieuses à avaler !!

Duo prenait autant de plaisir que les enfants qu'il accompagnait, heureux de les voir si souriant.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas de les accompagner même si il aurait préféré que son compagnon puisse l'accompagner.

Mais, hélas, Heero était de garde au QG des preventers.

Il était fort connu que la nuit d'Halloween enregistrait toujours une forte augmentation de la criminalité, et ce, depuis plusieurs siècles déjà, et la police sankienne avait demandé main forte aux preventers.

Enfin….

Duo se promit de garder quelques friandises pour son ami et les lui emmènerait dès qu'il aurait ramené les enfants à Hilde.

-

Tout se passa sans trop de problèmes sauf peut-être quelques petites peurs bleues pour les enfants.

Les adultes avaient vraiment bien préparé cette fête et ils s'amusaient probablement autant voir peut-être même plus que les enfants.

En effet, certains s'étaient amusés à quelques petites surprises devant leur maison comme des squelettes qui avançaient tout seul ou un rire de sorcière au lieu de la sonnette habituelle.

Duo avait même du consoler une des petites filles qui l'accompagnait suite à un tombé de chauve-souris sous un porche quand ils avaient frappé à la porte d'une maison.

La personne qui avait ouvert souriait de toutes ses dents mais, en voyant l'enfant pleuré, s'était confondu en excuses et avait, du coup, offert une double ration de bonbons pour tout le monde et des rafraîchissements bien mérités.

Vers 19h30, Duo décréta qu'il était l'heure maintenant de rentrer pour comptabiliser leurs butins de l'après-midi.

-

Sur le chemin du retour, les enfants furent soudain très calme.

Le natté, quoiqu'un peu surpris tout de même, mit ce soudain mutisme sur le compte de la fatigue et ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'orphelinat.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes.

Sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne de Duo alors que les enfants se serraient tout contre lui.

Instinctivement, Duo se tendit.

Ce n'était évidemment pas normal.

Hilde devait les attendre pour un repas de fête et la maison semblait vide de tout occupant.

Bien sûr, les enfants, apeurés, ne l'aidait pas.

Il s'accroupit et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

Il leur murmura :

« Surtout les enfants, vous restez ici le temps que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe. Ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous ai pas appelé. C'est clair ? »

Les enfants ne répondirent pas mais hochèrent la tête tout en se jetant des regards peu rassurés.

Duo se redressa et examina rapidement la façade de la maison.

Rien.

Aucune lumière, aucun bruit.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux enfants qui se serraient les uns contre les autres et s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

A l'instant, il regrettait vraiment que la faux qu'il tenait à la main ne soit que du plastique et non sa bonne vieille faux thermique.

Le plus lentement du monde, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre…

Duo eut un temps d'arrêter avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers les enfants qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Peut-être devait-il appeler….

Non !!!

Il était quand même un preventer !! Il arriverait bien à bout du moindre voleur ou peut-être pire…..

-

Prudemment, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et tendit l'oreille.

Mais rien dans ce silence de plomb ne vint trahir la moindre présence.

Lentement mais sûrement, un mauvais pressentiment envahit sa poitrine.

Sans faire de bruit, Duo fit le tour des pièces de l'étage avant de s'attaquer au rez-de-chaussée. Il préférait, de loin, être sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun assaillant, si tenter qu'il y en ait, dans le dos.

En jetant un coup d'œil dehors, il faillit se trahir en criant.

Les gamins avaient tous disparus.

S'il retrouvait Hilde, elle allait le tuer !!!

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, il descendit et entreprit de fouiller le bas.

La cuisine montrait les traces de la confection d'un repas mais le désordre ambiant semblait indiquer un départ précipité.

Peut-être que la jeune femme avait eu le temps de fuir ou de ….

Un bruit le coupa dans ses réflexions.

Duo se colla à la chambranle de la porte et esquissa un geste vers l'ouverture.

Rien.

Sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il s'y engagea.

Professionnel, il vérifia une à une toutes les pièces mais rien de plus.

Seules les pauvres décorations essayaient tant bien que mal d'égayer l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde de la maison.

-

Finalement, persuadé que le reste de la maison était clean, Duo fit face à la porte de la grande salle où les enfants auraient du être en train de prendre leur repas en comptant leurs bonbons.

Un bruit de coup derrière la porte le fit puérilement sursauter.

Décidément, Halloween ne lui réussissait pas.

Essayant vainement de chasser les souvenirs encore douloureux du massacre de l'orphelinat où il avait grandi et qui l'assaillaient à présent, Duo ouvrit lentement la porte.

Aussi manqua-t-il de peu la crise cardiaque quand les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement et qu'un incroyable « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! » retentit.

Duo posa la main sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait comme un fou.

Devant lui, tous les enfants et ses amis étaient réunis, le sourire aux lèvres, contents de leur surprise.

Mais ne le voyant pas réagir, Heero, qui avait réussi à négocier sa soirée avec Lady Une s'avança vers son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.

Le coup partit tout seul.

Le Japonais regarda son amant, les fesses par terre et la main sur sa joue.

Celui-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir même s'il aurait du le prévoir.

Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux, à la fois de colère, ils lui avaient vraiment fait peur et réveillé de mauvais souvenirs et à la fois de joie, après tout, cette petite fête était pour lui et ils avaient mis le paquet pour qu'il ne se doute rien.

Les autres étaient stupéfaits par sa réaction et quand le natté s'en rendit compte, il s'excusa en allant aider son compagnon à se relever.

Il déposa un doux baiser, là où son poing avait percuté la joue d'Heero.

Le jeune homme sourit en le serrant fort contre lui et murmura :

« Apparemment, tu as oublié quel jour on était tellement tu étais obnubilé par Halloween…. »

Un sourire immense se peignit sur les traits de Duo tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Oui, il avait complètement oublié que quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, lors de l'anniversaire de Quatre, ils avaient décidé, Heero, Trowa et lui, de se donner, eux-aussi, une date pour qu'ils puissent, comme tout le monde, fêter une année de plus.

Les uns après les autres, ses amis, y compris Rélena qui ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde sous le regard bienveillant de sa compagne, Dorothy, vinrent lui souhaiter une heureuse année, les enfants aussi et la fête put enfin commencer.

-

Plus tard dans la nuit, une fois rentré chez eux, les bras chargés de bonbons et de cadeaux, Duo remercia Heero comme il se devait….

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus.**

**Surtout à vous deux !!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
